And It's Name Is Confusion.....
by Hitomi Toshihiko
Summary: Well, I'm just starting....and you can't really call this a fic....it's what me and my buddys [AnimeCat and Ayumi Hikaru] just happened to do...because we were bored....be nice to me k? ^_^ And PLEASE review! Thanks!
1. Chapter One

Like I said before-It's not a real fic! Just us having fun! So read it and tell me what you think k? ^_~  
This is chaper 1 of "And it's name is Confusion"....there are three parts...and if I get some who want more...I'll put the others up. Hope you enjoy! And don't fotget to thank AnimeCat and Ayumi Hikaru for their parts!  
  
Quatre: So...how's heero?  
Duo: *sigh*...Not sure...He's been avoiding me sense the 'incident'.  
Quatre: *pretends like he has no idea, holds tape recorder under table* What...incident?  
Duo: *heard a clicking sound* Uh....well...he...uh...did you hear that? *looks around the room*  
Quatre: *looks around* What? I didn't hear anything? *levels gaze* What incident?  
Duo: *still looking* Well...you know....when we...uh....what the hell is that sound??? *getting pissed* Dammit!  
Quatre: What sound?? *looks slightly panicked*  
Duo: Hell i donno....anyway....  
Quatre: Please....what incident?  
Duo: We were out side....yah...know....'messing around'..hehe...and she walks up...  
Quatre: *leans in* Who?  
Duo: *all girly* Miss relena....I think she followed us!!  
Quatre: *gets back* Oh...HER.....So what happened?? *looks excited as hell*  
Duo: Man! it sucked!! I was gonna get some-and she ruined it!! He freaked out and almost stopped breathing....  
Quatre: *turns green at the 'gonna get some' comment* That's horrible...  
Duo: *still hunting for the source of the sound*...Yeah...tell me about it...*starts to grin* What about you and Trowa?? huh??  
Quatre: *conceals recorder, blushes* Nothing.......  
Duo: Ok...sure.....*rolls eyes*...So whats really going on? Huh?? What are you doing? what was that? *pointing*  
Quatre: Nothing.....what sounds?? Um...well...Trowa came by yesterday...*blushes*  
Duo: Hah! I never said 'sounds' Q-man......*real stern* What are you doing?!?!  
Quatre: What am i doing when? Now?  
Duo: You're hidding something!!  
Quatre: Hiding what??  
Duo: *looks behind him* See...whats that?? *points at lump in shirt*  
Quatre: Ummm....*looks down* Uh...thats a tumor I'm taking care of tomorrow...completely harmless....*looks back to duo* Now, back to our conversation.....  
Duo: Really? *all sad..but not truly beliveing this* Lemme see it.  
Quatre: Uhhh.....no, its really gross...  
Duo: *knows somethings up* Uh huh...why not??  
Quatre: FORGET THE TUMOR!!! *covers his mouth, scared of himself*  
Duo: Well...ok...are you feeling well?  
Quatre: I'll tell you about what me and Trowa did if you forget about the frikken sound!!!  
Duo: Alright! Hey wait! Why do you want me to forget?  
Quatre: *remembers to fufill his monthly sedatives today* Never mind.....*sighs*  
Duo: Did something bad happen between you and Trowa or something?   
Quatre: *doesn't want anyone to hear this about him and trowa so he takes out the tape and looks thoughtful, tosses the reocrder onto the table* Yeah.....something happened.............  
Duo: Wow...never would have thought...*starts to cry*  
Quatre: *pats duo's back*  
Duo: *crying* And I thought we told each other eveything....*sniff*  
Quatre: Okay, okay!!! I'll tell you!!!!  
Duo: Yeah..but you were recording me too!!!! *wailing now* Wwwhhhhhhyyyyy???? *to himself* Heero's gonna kill me......  
Quatre: *opens tape recorder* No tape!!!!!!!  
Duo: Yeah right! You hid it! *sniff*  
Quatre: *sighs and holds it up, then breaks it*  
Duo: *sniff* I dont understand....why would you....*sniff*  
Quatre: Happy now??  
Duo: Man.....*sniff*  
Quatre: I can't stand it when people cry!!! *tears well up in his eyes*  
Duo: No....can't tell you anything anymore!!! *still wailing*  
Quatre: *cries* I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bangs head on the table*  
Duo: *sees heero* Ohh...shit....shhh...quite....  
Quatre: *sits up dizzily and wipes his face*  
Duo: *wipes face*..... *too heero* Uhh...hey man....  
  
  
*doges thrown objects*....Was it that bad? Tell me...I'm not sure if I should do this....the whole writing thing....  
AnimeCat was Quatre here, I was duo...and Ayumi comes in later....as, you'll have to review to see! ^_~ *evil laughter*  
  
Duo: Oh great....what is she gonna do to us now....*sigh*  
Quatre: *shivers*....I have no idea....  
Both: *hug each other*  
Hitomi: Hehe.....nice *click of a camera*....that was a good one..*puts away for later* ..Have and idea now....*more evil grinning*  
Both: *run screaming*  
Hitomi: Awww.....come back!! *runs after them, with camera* 


	2. Chapter Two

Well...here's chapter two.....umm....it's gonna get stranger and stranger.....What do you expect? Look at the people who wrote it!! ^_~  
  
And It's Name Is Confusion.....Chapter Two  
  
Heero: *walks into hanger* What are you guys doing here?  
Quatre: We're not doing anything...  
Quatre: Just talking...  
Duo: Yeah...just..uh...talking...*smiles the cute Duo smile*  
Heero: Ok I'm going to work on Wing*walks to wing and start working*  
Quatre: Um...check on Sandrock for me...k? Something's wrong with my Vulcan guns...  
Duo: Huh...  
Heero: Hai...*looks at them* Are you okay baka?  
Quatre: Me? *big innocent eyes*  
Duo: *startaled* Whaa...me?  
Heero: Both of you.  
Duo: *looks a Quatre* Ummm.....  
Heero: You two are acting weird today....  
Duo: Hehe..heh...no were not....*getting nervous*  
Quatre: We're um...  
Duo: Ahh.....well....  
Heero: Talk.  
Duo: Ummm....we uhh...ah man! It's nothing!! *wink*  
Quatre: Just talking!!  
Heero: Talk fast, or you'll be dead within a min.  
Quatre: *whispers* Damn!!  
Duo: *hides under the table* Ohh man!  
Quatre: *pulls duo up* We're facing this together!!!  
Heero: *points gun at Quatre's and Duo's heads* Talk now.  
Duo: *to Heero* I didnt do anything....honest.....aww get off me Q-man!!  
Quatre: *whines* I want Trowa.....*covers his mouth* Oops...  
Heero: Talk.  
Duo: *stops moving* Huh? Trowa??  
Heero: I said talk or you'll be dead.  
Quatre: Is there something illegal about talking???  
Duo: What the hell is going on?!?! *completely lost*  
Heero: I want to know what you were talking about, so talk.  
Duo: *un-easy* It was nothing Heero.....  
Heero: It doesn't sounds like nothing to me.  
Quatre: Uhhhh...girl talk...  
Duo: Girl? *eyeing Quatre*  
Heero: What girl?  
Quatre: *blush*  
Duo: What a mess.....*hangs head in shame*  
Heero: Is Relena here or something?  
Duo: Hehe,...uh yeah...  
Heero: WHAT?!?!?! And you didn't tell me to hide???  
Duo: *points* Over there!  
Quatre: *sniffle* I want Trowa.....  
Duo: *shrugs*....what was that?  
Heero: *looks around* Where is she????  
Duo: Ohh...I dont know....somewhere....  
Quatre: Huh?? *startled* What was what??  
Duo: Thought I heard 'Trowa'...  
Quatre: *blush* No you didn't!!  
Heero: *runs to his room*  
Quatre: WUSS!!! *covers his mouth*  
Duo: Hehe...HEY! That's my man!! *shakes fist at Quatre*  
Heero: *stops and turns around* What did you call me?  
Quatre: *to self* Oops...forgot to take my Happy Pill this morning....*defensive* I didn't call you anything!!!  
Duo: *looks a Quatre worried* You take pills??  
Heero: What? Now I'm totally confused....  
Quatre: How else do you think I stay so damn cheery all the time???  
Heero: Oh, I always wondered about that.....  
Duo: ......well...thought it had something to do with Trowa....*wink wink*  
Quatre: You can't possibly think being this cheerful is natural!!!  
Heero: So where did you get the happy pills?  
Quatre: Over the counter...*shrug*  
Duo: Naww...he gets it from Trowa...hehe...  
Heero: Oh, I never noticed.  
Quatre: Well, why do you think he's so quiet all the time? You should see him when he forgets to take it!!! It's yippity yap this and that!!!  
Heero: He talks?  
Quatre: HELL YEAH!!! *covers his mouth again*  
Duo: *starts looking for something strong to drink*.........nope...not what I wanted....  
Heero: I'm not getting use to that-Quatre go take your pill.  
Quatre: *runs away crying*  
Duo: What the hell did you do to him???? *watches Quatre run away*  
Heero: I told him to go take his pill.  
Duo: But you know he's sensative.......  
Heero: *shrugs*  
Trowa: *comes over* ................????? {translated: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO QUATRE???}  
Duo: Oh shit...I didnt do it!!!!!! *waves hands around in the air*  
Heero: ............( translated: I told him to take his pill.)  
Duo: *trys to hide* Where's my gundam......  
Heero: Stay here Duo.  
Trowa: ..........!!!!!{translated: FACE MY WRATH, GIRLY BOY!!!}  
Heero: ........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (translated: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO DUO, BANGS BOY)  
Duo: Oh shit, oh shit!!! *starts to crawl away*...  
Trowa: ............!!!!!!{translated: ITS A FASHION TREND!!!!}  
Duo: *freaks*...eppp....  
Heero: .................................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (translated: Yeah some fashion trend you got there clown boy.)  
Duo: Haha....whoa! Need to be quiet...*smacks self*  
Trowa:..............!!!{translated: I'M A PERFORMING ARTIST!!! NOT CLOWN!!!}  
Duo: *can read their thoughts* Haha....eppp....  
Heero: ..........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (translated: Yeah what ever. You are still a clown to me-go juggle some balls, better yet go caterin!!!!!!)  
Duo: *starts at a dead run to the other side of the hangar*...help...me...God...  
Trowa: ............!!!!!!!!{no translation....bad, bad, language...}  
Heero: .................!!!!!!!!(translated: Well bring it on clown boy!!!!!!)  
Duo: *cries*....why me??.... *STILL RUNNING*  
Trowa: *soft red aura surrounds him* ..........!!!!{translation: I WILL KILL YOU!!!!}  
Heero: *green aura surrounds him*..................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(translation: THAT'S MY LINE GO GET YOUR OWN!!!!!!!)  
Duo: *talks to self* Faster Duo faster!!  
{*Rhythm Emotion plays in the background*}  
Trowa: .........................!!!!!!!! {translation: I HAVE NO GOOD QUOTES!!!}  
Duo: *stops running* Where the hell, is that music comming from??  
Heero: ........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(translation: That's because you are not popular among the viewers!!!!!!!!!)  
Duo: *lost in the music*.....  
Trowa: .........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!{translation: AND WHAT ABOUT ANIMECAT???}  
Duo: Wait! I'm in the line of fire!! *runs off never to be seen again*...have fun you guys!! *dust trail*  
Heero:.........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (translation: She is an exception bakayuro.....)  
*AnimeCat pops up and glomps Trowa*  
Heero: Get back here Duo!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo: NOOOO!!! I'm outa here!!  
Animecat: EXCUSE ME???  
Heero: Stay.  
Duo: *cries* I'm too young to die!!   
Animecat: ORE WA ANIMECAT!!!   
Ayumi: The fic must go on goman nashi.  
duo: Oh man! Not another one....*sigh*  
Ayumi: *bows*  
Animecat: *glomps Duo and drags him back*  
Duo: Ahhhhh!!! Let me goooo!!!*struggles*  
Heero: *in straight tone* Leave.....My....Duo....Alone.  
Animecat: *sticks her tongue out at Heero*  
Duo: I can't breathe...Heero....*reaches out*  
Heero: I said let him go onna.  
Animecat: ARE YOU WUFEI OR SOMETHING???  
Duo: I didnt see wufei? *looking around and grins stupidly* Where's my Wu-man??  
Heero: No, but I can use some of him right now to teach you a lesson-not to mess with my Duo.  
Duo: Come on out.....*grinning*  
Animecat: *backs off...resorts to Trowa*  
Duo: *looking at Animecat*...thanks....*straightens shirt*  
Heero: What do you mean thanks? She almost killed you.  
Duo: Sarcasim.....Oh yeah! *starts running agian*  
Trowa: ...........!!! {translation: GET HER OFF BEFORE QUATRE SEES!!}  
Heero: .................(translation: Oh look, here he comes....)  
Quatre: *comes back out, drinking water*  
Duo: Just leave me alone!! I wanna live....kill each other...not me!! *runs into Quatre* oww...oh..hey...  
Quatre: *sees AnimeCat glomping his koi...purple haze appears around him* WHAT THE???????  
Duo: Oh shit....not again....*starts running again*...help!  
Heero: It's not what it looks like Quatre....  
Quatre: WHAT IS SHE DOING???  
Trowa: ..........!!{translation: mmmmpphh!!!}  
Duo: What does it look like??? *still running*  
Heero: She is ummm.... she is glomping him....  
Duo: Kick her but Q-man!! She almost killed me too!!  
Animecat: Damn....*backs away slowly*  
Duo: *finnaly found a place to hide*...ahh....  
*music changes to Just Communication*  
Heero: Where did that came from?  
Quatre: *shrug*  
Duo: *thinking to self* Huh?...hey the music just changed....what the hell is going on?!?!  
Heero: Why isn't it playing Last Impression?  
Duo: *still hiding* '............'  
Trowa: *passes out*  
Duo: *still hidding* Oh...man...not my day....  
Heero: What do you mean it's now your day? I just found out that two people, that live by me take pills for their personalities.  
Qautre: Do you LIKE our personalities?  
Heero: YES but now that I know it's unreal then I would rather have the real Quatre and Trowa.  
Quatre: No you wouldn't....Trowa never shuts up!!!  
Duo: *confused and talking to self* Whats going on out there....  
Heero: That's good. I didn't think he could talk sometimes, get out here Duo you sissy!  
Duo: *praying* Don't let him find me....please....  
Quatre: *pills haven't taken effect* WUSS!!!!  
Duo: *starts to worry* Oh....man...not again....*sigh*  
Heero: I said get out here Duo! Or do you want me to blow the whole place up to find you?  
Quatre: *whines* Where's my Trowa??  
Duo: *really nervous now* Why me???? *thinking* How am i gonna get out of here without them noticing....hummm....  
Heero: YOU GET OUT OUT OF HERE BEFORE I fucking find you!  
Duo: *starting to crawl away slowly*...please....dont let them see....  
Quatre: *sees duo, tackles him*  
Duo: AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Heero: Told you to get out of there before I killed you....  
Duo: No!! Now I'm dead! Go away Q-man!! What did I do to you?!?!  
Quatre: You're not going anywhere....*pills take effect* Oh my Allah! Duo, did I hurt you???  
Duo: *screams* YOU FREAK!!! Heero's gonna kill me!!  
Quatre: What did I do....? *sniffle*  
Heero: Calm down Duo. I'm not going to kill you.  
Duo: *gets up and runs...then stops* Huh? Then why did you say.....?  
Heero: I am not gonning to kill you baka.  
Quatre: *curls up next to unconscious Trowa and cries* ; . ;  
Duo: Well...if thats the case...I'm outta here! Seeya!! *runs like hell*  
Heero: *tackles duo* Oh no. You're not going anywhere.  
Duo: Dammit!! Not again!!*cries* Why me? Can't you leave me alone? I didn't do anything....*sniff*  
Heero: You need to stay here.  
Duo: *whines* But you guys are nuts and are gonna kill each other....no need for me! So get off!!  
Heero: I want to know what you and Quatre were talking about when I walked into the hanger.  
Duo: Uhh...it was nothing...  
Trowa: *wakes up* Why are you crying, Quatre? You know I hate it when you cry..it makes me so sad...please don't cry...what can I do to stop your tears...?  
Heero: Ok. I still I want to know what you are talking about. It's not a sercret is it?  
Quatre: *bops Trowa, they both nap*  
Duo: *sigh* It was nothing.....so get off!! *getting irratated*  
Heero: I'm not getting off unless you tell me what you were talking about.  
[AnimeCat: *pops up* Ooo...kinky...... *grins*  
Ayumi: *pops up* Wonder what will happen... popcorn, Animecat?   
AnimeCat: *takes popcorn* Thanks, Ayumi...*they watch from afar*  
Ayumi: Anytime...I have pocky, want some?  
AnimeCat: Thanks...  
Ayumi: That's whay I suspect it's too OCC.....  
AnimeCat: Shhhhh....*watches...hopes for action*]  
Duo: Come on...please get off? *starts to cry* You're hurting me....  
Heero: I'm sorry Duo. I just noticed that you weren't acting like yourself.  
AnimeCat: Maybe he took one of Trowa's pills...  
Duo: Ahh...who cares.....we were just talking about stupid stuff....you wouldn't be interested.  
Heero: Oh. Ok then. I'm going to check if we have any missions.  
Duo: ..........  
Heero: *gets up and walks out of the hanger*  
Duo: *sarcasticly* What a great day....*looks around...sees nothing interesting* Hey....um...can I come too?  
Heero? *looks over to Trowa and Quatre*...ther're not gonna move....  
Heero: Whatever. It's just missions.  
Quatre: *murmurs in his sleep* Ooo look....the Pillsbury doughboy....  
Duo: *sorta hurt* Oh...ok...nevermind then...*sigh*  
Heero: You can come if you want.  
Duo: *looks over at Quatre* What the hell is he talking about.......oh...what? *looks at Heero*  
Heero: *shrugs* I think it's a dream, something about the Pillsbury doughboy....  
Duo: *looks at the floor* Yeah well you don't want me around...I'll bug you too much....  
Quatre: Muffins....ooo and Tea.....  
Duo: *looks at Quatre again* That boy's got problems....  
Quatre: My happy pills....I forgot to take them again...face my wrath, doughboy!!!!  
Heero: No I want you!!!! *covers mouth*  
Duo: *stops what he's doing* What?  
Heero: I mean yeah Quatre needs help.  
Duo: *not sure he still heard what he thought* Huh...ok.....  
Heero: I didn't say anything.....  
Duo: *still watching him* Whatever....soo....go check your mail...don't ....  
Heero: I WANT YOU!!!!!!! *covers mouth before another outbrust*  
Duo: YOU WHAT??  
Heero: I mean.... I .... am going to check my mail. I need my laptop.  
Duo: *still looking* Hey? Did you forget to take your pills??  
Heero: I don't take pills baka.  
Quatre: Where are my pills'???? Did you take them, doughboy?  
Duo: *shakes head* They really do have problems.......could I be the only sane one? *starts laughing*  
Relena: HEEEEEEE~ROOOOO!!!!! Where are you, Heero??? *comes into the hangar screaming loudly*  
Duo: Man....  
Heero: No. Not HER!! *scared as hell*  
Duo: Shit! Not now....  
Relena: *sees Heero* There you are!!! I finally found you!!!!  
Heero: Help me Duo! *jumps on Duo*  
Duo: *holds Heero*...what the hell??  
Heero: *panics and kiss Duo*   
Duo: *stops moving*........  
Relena: *sees the yaoi action* What are you doing???  
Heero: *lound enough for Relena to hear* Now that's good koi.... *wishpers* Play along.....  
Duo: *speechless...for once...* Uhhh....ok?...  
Heero: What? You haven't seen us kissing before Relena?  
Relena: *sees Quatre and Trowa* What happened to them?  
Duo: *still shocked* They uhhh...hell I dont know!  
Heero: We don't know. We were too busy making out right koi?  
Duo: They fell or something....*mind isnt working any more*....WHAT? KOI??..... oh..yeah...forgot...heh....koi.......  
Relena: *makes face* Ewwwww....you guys are into each other??  
Heero: Yup. You haven't noticed?  
Duo: *stands there holding Heero*....uhh...  
Relena: *blinks*  
Duo: *blink blink*  
Relena: Ummmm............  
Heero: *kiss Duo again more like glomping him*  
Duo: *turns to look at Heero and wispers*...uhh....what are you doing??  
Heero: Why? You don't like me kissing you? *puppy eyes*  
Relena: *turns green* Never mind.....ick.........I don't want you......you're diseased, or something...  
Duo: *gets pissed at that* Hey!! Don't you say that you stupid onna!!!  
Heero: Yeah Relena. You might be the Queen of the World but you can't do that to my Duo.  
Relena: *gives Duo the finger*  
Duo: Ohhh!!! That's it!!!  
Relena: *pissed at Duo...growls.......a bright pink aura surrounds her....*  
Heero: What's that? *points at Relena*  
Duo: *on ZERO system*...dont!  
Relena: *goes...Supersaiyan???*  
Announcer: What will happen to Heero and Duo?  
Duo: *glowing severly while holding up katanas*.......gerrrrr.....  
Announcer: Will they survie the Relena who is acatully a Supersaiyan??  
Duo: *screams* SHINIGAMI LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Announcer: Or will our heroes suffer?  
Duo: *still screaming* YOUR TIMES UP PRINCESS!!!!  
Amnnouncer: Tune in for the next episode of "And its name is Confusion!!!" DUN DUN DUUUUUU~N......  
  
*Last Impression playing with a katana holding Duo and a Heero playfully being chased by a tiger*  
  
  
Hitomi: Duo (Hitomi) Heero (Ayumi) Trowa/Quatre/& Relena (AnimeCat-she types fast and likes to add a lot of people ^_~ keeps us on our toes!) Review PLEASE! ^_~  
Duo: *snort* You're gonna kill us all arn't you?  
Hitomi: ME? KILL YOU??? Come on! Not my G-boys! *glomps Duo*  
Heero: What the hell? Get this tiger away from me!!! *climbs up a tree*  
Duo: And he says I'm the wuss.......baka....  
Hitomi: *giggles* 


	3. Chapter Three.....like it says ^_~

Well, it's at an end....*sniff*...not really ^_~ It ends well, at least thats my opinion.....so read then you can tell me yours! ^_^   
  
Announcer: We're we left off last time........  
  
Duo: *Holding katanas high* BRING IT ON PRINCESS!!!!  
Relena: KA...ME....HA........*little ki ball forms in her hand*  
Heero: Epp!  
Relena: *hair flares up abover her head, and eyes go bright green.....*  
Duo: *Gets tired of this and knocks Relena out*.....*Wipes hands*...There...all better!  
Heero: Thanks. *sigh of relief*  
Relena: *falls princess-like and sleeps on the floor...mumuring..*  
Duo: *starts to walk away*...Sure.....anything for you Heero....  
Heero: *kicks Relena* You think she would wake up?  
Duo: Stop that!!  
Heero: Why?  
Duo: She might just do that!!  
Heero: *thinks: Umm...Duo sure taste good...*  
Relena: Heero....*mumbles in sleep* Wanna come over my house and 'play'? *giggles*  
Duo: *looks at Relena*....thats scary....  
Heero: *jumps* What... what.. did she say??  
Relena: *licks lips* Yummy........  
Duo: *looks at her again*  
Relena: Oh Heero...you naughty naughty boy.......  
Duo: *makes face*....hehe....naughty? *turns to Heero*  
Heero: Help.....  
Duo: Ick...*looks at her again*...she needs those pills....  
Heero: I agree. *nods*  
AnimeCat: *pops up and hands Duo Trowa's pills* Here...give her the whole bottle...  
Duo: *holds on with all his life* THANKS!!!  
AnimeCat: Sure thing.  
duo: *gives all the pills to Relena* Hehe...problem solved!!  
heero: Can you at least kill her?  
AnimeCat: No....sorry....that's beyond my power....I can mute her for eternity...how does that sound?  
heero: Oh, that's sounds great to me.  
duo: *leaves them to their barganing*...ok...I'm gonna go now...  
heero: Stay here Duo.  
AnimeCat: *snaps her fingers* Done.  
Ayumi: *pops up* Yup. That would be great!  
Heero: Thanks.  
AnimeCat: *hands Heero paper* This is my bill.  
Heero: Can I have a refund?  
AnimeCat: No.  
Duo: Uhh ohh....*starts to walk away*  
Heero: You can have my laptop *thinks: but I have Duo's pics in there, better not*  
AnimeCat: Ummm....*looks at Trowa*   
AnimeCat: If you give me Trowa we'll call it even. Ummm....*looks at Trowa and Quatre*  
Duo: *walks away silently...or so he thought*  
Heero: Don't leave Duo.  
AnimeCat: Give me Trowa and we'll call it even! *evil grin*  
Heero: Done.  
Duo: *cries*...but I just wanna go to bed!!!  
AnimeCat: *shakes hands with Heero*  
Heero: *hands Animecat Trowa* No you stay here...what if she wakes up?  
Duo: *crosses arms* So! You deal with her!!  
Heero: I can't kill her, and I would be in shock by then.  
Duo: Not my problem!! *huff*  
AnimeCat: *slings Trowa over her shoulder and walks away, humming Love is a Shooting Star*  
Ayumi: I want anime power too!! *fufufufu* Stupid black wings!  
Duo: You can deal with her now!! She cant even babble!!  
Ayumi: I can only fly.....  
AnimeCat: *from where she is, screams over the distance* WELL LOOK AT IT THIS WAY, AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE A TAIL!!!!!!  
Makoto Kino: *chases AnimeCat* wait for me!!!*they vanish when AC snaps her fingers*  
Heero: She is still a headache to deal with.  
Duo: *shrugs* Well....what are we gonna do then?  
Heero: Can we just sit here?  
Duo: Ummm...ok...and then what? Wait for her to wake up? *sits on the ground* Sooo.....  
Heero: Yeah, that's the plan. *thinks: maybe we can kiss again....*  
Duo: *plays with the end of his braid*  
Heero: *polishes his gun*  
Duo: *and breaks the band*....damn it!! Man......  
AnimeCat: *braids Trowa's unibang*  
heero: *looks at duo and thinks: damn he's beautiful*  
Duo: *holds braid so it wont open completely*....now what am I gonna do?  
Ayumi: *reading their thoughts* Heheh....kinky....  
Heero: Here let me help.  
Duo: What? You got a band for my hair?  
  
[Wufei: Baka Onnas.  
Hitomi: Kiss my grits Otoko!! HA! *sticks out tounge*  
Wufei: Who the hell?? Help me, Nataku!!! Waaa~ah!!  
Hitomi: You're the weakling wufei...  
Wufei: Who are you, Hitomi???  
Hitomi: A soon to be authoress! So you better watch it Wu-man!]  
  
Heero: Sorry. I don't have those. Here. Use this instead *hands Duo a ribbon*  
Duo: *sigh* A ribbon?  
Heero: Yeah .  
Duo: Well...I guess I have no choice...*ties hair with the ribbon* Hey, why do you have a ribbon?  
Heero: Beautiful.  
Duo: What?  
Heero: Nothing.  
Heero: I got it from Quatre.  
Duo: *thinks Heero's acting strange*Ok....that makes some, sense....  
Heero: Yeah.  
Duo: *starts to hum a tune*.......*looks around the hanger*  
Heero: So, what should we do with her? *points at Relena*  
Duo: Well...umm....put her somewhere I guess....*shrugs*  
Heero: Where?  
Duo: I dont know.....  
Heero: Can we just burn her?  
AnimeCat: That's not in the contract!  
Duo: What are you doing here??? Thought you left!  
Heero: Yeah, what are you doing here?  
AnimeCat: *shrugs* I just decided to pop in.....  
Ayumi Hikaru: Hey what aboout me?  
Duo: *to self* I need to pay more attention....  
AnimeCat: I can visit!! *glomps Duo*  
duo: AHHHHH!...get off! *strugles*  
Ayumi Hikaru: Leave Duoy alone!  
AnimeCat: *fufufu*   
Heero: Leave him alone.  
AnimeCat: *backs off and snuggles with her Tro-chan*  
Duo: Thank you!  
Ayumi Hikaru: And I don't have a boyfriend.....  
Duo: *looks at Ayumi* And you think you have problems....  
AnimeCat: So, do you want me to get rid of Relena for ya?  
Heero: Yeah.  
Duo: Ok....this is getting too strange for me...  
AnimeCat: What do you want me to do with her?  
Heero: I agree, burn her.  
Duo: *sigh* Well you guys figure this out...I'm outta here!  
AnimeCat: *thoughtfully* Can't burn her....hmmm....  
Heero: No don't go, and what do you mean you can't burn her?  
Duo: I dont like that smell. *wrinkles his nose*  
Ayumi Hikaru: I would if I could but I don't have anime powers. I only have stupid black wings.  
Duo: *thinks about burning Relena*...hehe...  
Heero: Well, what should we do?  
AnimeCat: *blinks* You guys may be pyromaniacs but I'm not....  
Duo: Hey! I'm not!  
AnimeCat: *gestures to Trowa and they pick Relena up and tote her away*  
Duo: Glad that's over with.....  
Heero: So what should we do now?  
Ayumi Hikaru: I'm not so sure about that. I mean you do burn a lot of things?  
AnimeCat: Candles...ok, and there was that time with the dog...  
Ayumi Hikaru: And you call yourself normal.....  
AnimeCat: *blinks* I never called myself normal...  
Duo: *shrugs* I don't know....what do you want to do?  
Heero: I want to kiss you.  
Duo: WHAT?  
AnimeCat: *looks at Duo and Heero* Ayumi, we should go...  
Heero: I said I want to kiss you.  
Ayumi Hikaru: It's giving me a toothache I agree....  
Duo: But Relena's gone...*gestures towards the leaving peoples*  
Heero: No baka. I want to kiss you don't you understand?  
Duo: Ummm, yeah....but you said it was a joke......  
Heero: I like you.....  
Duo: you do?  
AnimeCat: *snaps her fingers and her, Trowa, Relena, Quatre, and Ayumi are gone*  
Duo: *faints*  
Heero: *catches Duo* Not again, baka you there? *shakes Duo*  
Duo: *groggy* Whats going on Heero?  
Heero: You fainted.  
Duo: Ohh....guess I did...huh....  
Heero: Do you remember what I said?  
Duo: *remembers and stops moving*...uhhh....yeah......  
Heero: Ok then. I'm going to do what I said. *kisses Duo*  
Wufei: *walks in, muttering about justice, Nataku, and weak onnas*  
Duo: Wow....heh....umm....ok...I can deal with that....*grins from ear to ear*  
Wufei: AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
Heero: *looks at the screaming Wufei* What are you doing here?  
Duo: Hehe...uh, hi Wu-man! *waves*  
Wufei: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *breathes*   
Duo: *if possible-grins wider*  
Wufei: *resumes* AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
Heero: *deathglares at Wufie*  
Duo: It's ok man.....  
Wufei: WHAT THE HELL????  
Duo: Uhh...whatcha mean?  
Heero: What do you mean Wufei?  
Wufei: *eyes are bigger than plates, eyebrows have connected with hairline* What the...huh??Yuy....Maxwell....you guys....?  
Duo:*looks at Heero*...uh well.....  
Heero: What? You haven't seen two guys kiss before? Or you have even seen anyone kiss before?  
Duo: *under his breath* Doubt it....*chough*  
Wufei: *shakes his head slowly*  
Duo: Hehe......  
Wufei: *blood gushes from his nose and falls down unconscious*  
Heero: mission acomplish  
Duo: *eyes Wufei* That's not good....is he gonna be ok?  
Heero: We can always say he was dreaming, now lets have some more fun. *kisses Duo again*  
Duo: Hey! Wait a min!  
Tenshi Calypso: You have achieved your mission and have made all your friends pass out....  
Heero: Who are you?  
TC: *lifts scythe up to Heero's neck* It will do you no good to mock me, Heero Yuy...  
TC: I am Tenshi Calypso, evil side of AnimeCat....  
Duo: *to Heero* Are you gonna let them think that there's nothing going on?!?!  
Heero: Yeah....  
Duo: No way....not with me! *gets up to leave*  
TC: Stop!  
Duo: What???  
TC: You, Duo Maxwell are fated to Heero Yuy...in other words....IF YOU LEAVE NOW I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!  
Duo: Huh? EXCUSE ME?!?!  
Heero: Help.....*still being held*  
Duo: What is wrong with every one today??  
TC: You must stay here with Heero..  
Heero: *whines* Let me go.......  
Duo: Not gonna....he wants to hide it! *crosses his arms and huffs*  
Ayumi Hikaru: *pops up* TC now there you are! Stop that!!  
TC: Whhh~y??? I'm getting to my EEEVVVVVUUUUL bit!  
Heero: *to Duo* I just though that you would want to hide it....  
Duo: *sighs*....no...why would I? *looks over at the girls*......you all are nuts!  
Ayumi Hikaru: Can't we all just get along?  
Duo: *snorts* Aparently not......  
Ayumi Hikaru: What did you call me braid boy?  
TC: Peace? *snorts* I do not believe in "peace."  
Heero: *wispers* Ok Duo, I'm sorry.  
Duo: *raises hands* I didnt call you anything!  
TC: What did you call me?? NUTS??  
Duo: *fufufu*  
Ayumi Hikaru: *gets katana out* Now you know what it is like to be call nuts!!  
Duo: Man....I'm not gonna live past today.....  
Ayumi Hikaru: I'll show you some justice!  
TC: I'll show you!!  
Duo: Just kill me....I dont care....*sigh*  
Ayumi Hikaru: I have been hanging around Wufei for way too long.......  
TC: *raises scythe and her eyes flare red...she looks scary as hell*  
Duo: Whatever.....  
Heero: No stop! Kill me instead!  
Duo: WHAT?? NO YOU DONT HEERO YUY!!  
TC: I AM THE GODDESS OF INFINTE!! I POSSESS GREATER POWERS THAN ANIMECAT COULD EVEN DREAM!!  
Duo: *under his breath* They ARE nuts....  
TC: I am also declared insane in 4 galaxies...  
Heero: *runs in front of Duo* Kill me if you are going to kill him, I can't live without him!  
Duo: WHAT? YOU'RE SERIOUS?!?!  
Heero: Yes Duo. Sayonara .  
Ayumi Hikaru: Are you sure you want to do this TC I mean I am a tenshi.....  
TC: *raises scythe*  
Duo: Noooo! You cant!  
Ayumi Hikaru: TC pleast stop.  
Suo: *screams* STOOOOP!!!!  
Ayumi Hikaru: *holds out wand* Now TC stop it or I will teleport you!!  
Duo: You cant kill him!!! I love....  
TC: *smirks* Just kidding. *vanishes*  
Duo: Oh my god......I dont feel good.....*sits on the floor*  
Ayumi Hikaru: That was close. Well Ja. *vanishes*  
Heero: I'm sorry Duo, I'll do whatever you want, as long as you talk to me...  
Duo: They were gonna kill you! And you were gonna let them!!  
Heero: As long as they are not going to kill you.....  
Duo: *eyes go wide with confusion* What is wrong with you?!?!  
Heero: Ai shiteru,Duo.  
Duo: But, but.......huh? You love me??  
Heero: Yes Duo. Forever and ever. *looks straight into his eyes*  
Duo: What? Really? *is amazed*   
Heero: Yeah, you love me too right Duo?  
Duo: Well...ummm...*grins* Yeah, me too Heero.....  
Heero: *kisses Duo* This is the happiest day of my life Duo.  
Duo: Hehe.....yeah...mine too....*kisses him back*  
  
THE END  
  
Duo: THE END??? I don't think so!  
Ayumi Hikaru: What??  
Duo: *grabs Heero and drags else where*  
AnimeCat: Ooo!! Yaoi action!! Ya!  
Hitomi: Soooo...now what?  
Ayumi: Now we have to write the sequel.....  
Hitomi: To this one? Like what?  
Ayumi: Relena didn't wake up yet so there's going to have plot for a sequel....  
Hitomi: *rubs chin* Ohh yeah...  
Ayumi: Relena is going to get revenge on Duo....  
Duo: Eep!  
Heero: Get back here baka *pulls Duo back to the closet*  
Duo: Hehe...yes Sir! *playful salute*  
  
Well? Whatcha think? READ & REVIEW!!! And don't forget to thank AnimeCat and Ayumi!!! Couldnt have made this joint fic without them! ^_~ JA! *waves, with Duo* 


End file.
